I'm A Speedrunner 6
I'm A Speedrunner 6 was the 6th IAS tournament and the 3rd Spyro Tournament. It began on the 10th of December 2011, and lasted until the 16th January 2012. __TOC__ Participating Players Seeding Group seeding, like in I'm A Speedrunner 5, made a return. The advantages to competitors having a seed under their name was that they would be put into a Group where no-one else was seeded, meaning (in theory) it would be easier for them to progress. They would also have the opportunity to pick the letter of the Group they wished to be placed in. To qualify for a seed, participants had to upload a video of themselves completing at least one of three given speedruns, in the fastest time they could. The three choices were initially, Spyro 1: Race to Dream Weavers, Spyro 2: Race to 22 Orbs (chitched, no all abilities) and Spyro 3: Race to 37 Eggs (chitched). The seeding trials were considered too long, and very few people entered. To encourage more to join, the speedruns were changed to Spyro 1: Race to Beast Makers, Spyro 2: Race to 11 Orbs (chitched, no all abilities) and Spyro 3: Race to release Sgt. Byrd (non-chitched), respectively. The old trials took priority over the new ones, however, meaning that everyone who had already done those speedruns was guaranteed to be a seed. The top four places from each speedrun were awarded their seed, making up a total of 12 seeds. The twelve Seeded Competitors for IAS 6 Round 1 were as followed: *Manaidr *Nintendogen64 *Zaydskate *NeviutzLP *RabidWombatJR *PeteThePlayer *Ratchet5 *MrFinlandboy *MuddyMaestro *Tealgamemaster *Crash41596 *LukeRF44 Groups and Competitors - Round 1 Seeds are in italics. Group A * MrBandicootkid would later return as a replacement in Group D. Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F * Due to Runnee22Walkthroughs being inactive, PeteThePlayer decided to upload a speedrun to the channel by himself, and as a result, Runnee22Walkthroughs gets no points, while PeteThePlayer is awarded a walkover win, and gets 5 points. Group G * Originally, even though he finished first, EvilOmnimon declared himself the loser against ComicMischief100, as he wanted to do a Triple Threat match; However, this was overruled at some point, and EvilOmnimon's initial victory stood. Group H Group I Group J Group K * Due to being sick of waiting for Slodgeball, TheMachineKing decided to upload a speedrun to the channel by himself, and as a result, Slodgeball gets no points, while TheMachineKing is awarded a walkover win, and gets 5 points. Group L Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Triple Threat Grand Final There were a lot of complications with the Grand Final. Ratchet5 was told by CrystalFissure that the match was taking place on the 17th of January, but it was actually taking place earlier than that, and Ratchet was only told that the Grand Final was happening on the day that it actually took place 1-and-a-half hours before it started, and he wasn't prepared for the match as a result. The first attempt was restarted after LukeRF44's game crashed early on. During the second attempt, Luke's game crashed yet again, but this time, instead of restarting again, Luke decided to record his run with an approximate 25-minute delay, with his run being synchronised up to the other 3 competitors' runs during editing. However, Luke had to leave the match later on, and never finished his run. In addition to that, his footage got corrupted. TheAFH013 finished first with RabidWombatJR finishing less than 10 seconds later, forcing a draw, and Ratchet5 didn't finish, as he was guaranteed 3rd place anyway. However, when Rabid sent his video, it turned out that he'd forgotten to destroy the ? vase in Zephyr. (Which explained why he caught up with Al so quickly during the backtracking after defeating Ripto.) While this meant that Rabid technically hadn't finished the speedrun, making Al the only person to actually complete the objective, Al decided to give a rematch anyway, because Ratchet5 and LukeRF44's races were both compromised for different reasons, and also because he enjoyed the original match so much that he wanted to do it again. The rematch didn't have any issues, with RabidWombatJR winning comfortably from TheAFH013, Ratchet5, and LukeRF44, the latter of whom lost his footage. Both Rabid and Al are considered the joint-champions of IAS 6. Original Match Rematch Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments